Jack and Vault 101
by mah29732
Summary: Jack has overheard rumors that Vault 101 is keeping a device a secret, a possible time machine that'd send Jack back to the past to defeat Aku, but Aku who is allied with the Overseer will do whatever it'd take to stop the samurai.
1. Time Machine Hidden

Jack and Vault 101

Chapter 1: Time Machine Hidden

It was a peaceful camp filled with alien survivors of the Zeta mothership that had crashed landed on Earth. A certain Samurai Jack was investigating rumors that Vault 101 had something very powerful hidden inside it, even a possible time machine which he could head back home.

"Those Vault 101ers are quite powerful" said the head alien to Jack, "we abducted one of them on our journey, only to find out that Vault 101er was too hot to handle for us."

"I've heard rumors that Vault 101 might be hiding something powerful, like a time machine" continued Jack.

"Yes, indeed, there are rumors" continued the head alien, "but I must warn you samurai, the trek to Vault 101 is quite treacherous, you'll run into raiders and a bunch of other super mutants and other nefarious creatures, are you sure you're willing to take up your journey samurai?"

"I must if I want to go back to my own time and defeat Aku" continued Jack.

"Very well, we wish you the best of luck samurai" said the head alien.

As the samurai ventured off from the camp site itself, he could have a feeling he was being watched. Indeed, Aku was watching the samurai within his lair being ever so curious about Vault 101.

"Hmm, the samurai is most interested in the Vault 101" laughed Aku, "but I for a short time was in charge of Vault 101 by controlling its Overseer, putting those pitiful humans under my control into also controlling their leaders on the outside to implement a nuclear catastrophe."

Aku then decided to contact the Overseer of Vault 101 himself to which the Overseer himself appeared before the demonic shape-shifter in a hologram form.

"What can I do for you Lord Aku?" asked the Overseer.

"There is a foolish samurai approaching your Vault 101" continued Aku, "I want your forces within the vault ready to stop the samurai at any costs. He must not reach his destination!"

"Don't worry Lord Aku, we will prepare everything for the samurai when he arrives" continued the Overseer.

"Good, good" laughed Aku.

The demonic shape-shifter laughed as the samurai continued onward his journey. As Jack rested for the night as he setup camp with a small fire roasting some meat of an animal he had hunted, he could hear some footsteps coming his way. These didn't sound like friendly people as they were typically night raiders to which the samurai immediately ended up hiding as the raiders came to raid his camp site.

"No one is hear!" cried the first raider.

"Yea, but why is there something fresh cooking here, you don't just leave something fresh cooking to go to waste" said the second raider.

"Yea, you're probably right" said a third raider, "it's possible that our target might be hiding somewhere."

"You heard him, spread out and search for whoever was at this camp, they couldn't have gotten far" continued the first raider.

As the raiders ended up spreading out to search who ran the camp site, Jack was in hiding when one of the raiders approached the samurai. Jack took out his sword to which the raider began to fire his weapon only to slice the weapon in half and punch out the raider. That obviously alerted the other raiders whom were coming the samurai's way.

"Hey, the owner's over here!" cried another raider.

The samurai made quick work of the raiders that were coming his way, to which the samurai felt it was best to eat his meal quickly and pack up before more of them showed up. As the samurai did just that, the samurai continued his journey trying to find Vault 101. He could smell something horrible as he was getting closer to what seemed like a camp fire. But this camp site was being run by large super mutants whom were enjoying their meals. The samurai decided it was best to creep around the super mutants, so that they would not see him pass by.

"So good" said the super mutant who was eating something gross.

Suddenly Jack accidently stepped on a piece of wood alerting the super mutants that were in the area.

"Something's around here!" cried a super mutant.

"Well, we should go find out what it is, and smash it!" laughed another super mutant.

The super mutants then began to search for whoever was intruding on their turf, sadly Jack knew they'd be coming his way to which the samurai got into a hidden spot and hid until the super mutants were right at his range. The samurai leaped out from his hiding place to which the super mutants did their best to stop the samurai until Jack ended the super mutants as they made their moves against the samurai. But while Jack was fighting the super mutants, Aku was watching the samurai fight them from his lair.

"Bah, such weak creatures, and here I thought some nuclear radiation would have helped them" laughed Aku, "but it seems I'll have to use my demonic powers to create my own creatures to stop the samurai from ever reaching his destination!"

Indeed the shape-shifting demonic wizard was prepared to use whatever means to stop the samurai from reaching Vault 101, that is if the Overseer wasn't powerful enough to stop the samurai as well.


	2. Entry Locked

Chapter 2: Entry Locked

Indeed the samurai was well unaware of the alliance between Aku and the Overseer for which the Overseer had instructed a few members of the vault to seal its obvious entrance so that the samurai could not enter.

"I don't know why the Overseer is so worked up of a samurai with a sword" laughed an Enclave soldier as he was ensuring the final touches on the door itself would not open up.

"Me either, but if this samurai is as dangerous as the Overseer has warned us that he might be, we'll just have to follow orders" continued the second Enclave soldier.

"Yep, we don't make the orders, we just execute them" laughed the first Enclave soldier after they finished up their work they headed back on patrol.

Meanwhile, the samurai himself was still outside in the wasteland trying to search for Vault 101. The samurai setup camp one more time, and this time made sure no raiders nor super mutants would come the samurai's way. Indeed, it was quite an oddly peaceful night for the samurai who ate what he hunted at the camp fire. The shape-shifting wizard himself was indeed spying on the samurai.

"So samurai, you have managed to outwit the many creatures of the wasteland, eh, well let's see if I can influence some of them to become more powerful in going against you" laughed Aku.

Aku with his shape-shifting powers ended up heading toward the wasteland and changing himself into a Vicious Dog, for which there was a pack of vicious dogs nearby the samurai's camp but were not interested in the samurai at all. The evil shape-shifting wizard in his animal form headed up toward the pack of vicious dogs whom growled at the shape-shifting wizard knowing that he wasn't one of them.

"Hmm, maybe this will make them show who the master is around here" laughed Aku.

Aku with his laser eyes ended up mind controlling the vicious dogs into a trance to which they ended up obeying their master Aku.

"No, go, go get me Samurai Jack, he's not far from here!" laughed Aku.

The vicious dogs then raced right off to which the sleeping samurai was unaware of it, that is until some of their saliva ended up drooling down on the samurai while was sleeping. The samurai then got up and took his sword and sliced one of the vicious dogs that came to try to attack the samurai. Then more of the pack charged at the samurai, and the samurai was able to defeat them as well.

"Bah, foolish samurai, you'll never reach Vault 101!" roared Aku who was still in his vicious dog form.

"Aku! I should have known it was you who'd send animals to do your work!" cried Jack.

"Ha, and there's more where they came from!" laughed Aku to which more vicious dogs began to surround Jack, "Now obey your master and charge at the samurai!"

Each of the vicious dogs came running toward Jack trying to bite the samurai with their sharp teeth, but Jack was able to defend himself with ease, along with putting several of them out of their misery. Aku himself then leaped down to join the fight, he used his sharp claws at the samurai which injured Jack, but Jack stood firm and charged at Aku with his sword and sliced Aku a bit.

"Bah, the sword!" cried Aku who was rather in pain a bit, "Foolish samurai, you do not know how hi-tech my allies are in Vault 101!"

"And you're typically trying to keep me from my goals!" roared Jack.

"Go ahead samurai" said Aku as he then destroyed some rocks with his lasers from his eyes that were blocking the entrance to Vault 101, "I won't stop you from reaching your destination!"

"This, this must be some sort of a trick, it might not even be Vault 101!" cried Jack.

"Oh but it is!" laughed Aku to which he then blew away some of the dust that was covering the number.

"I don't believe it!" cried Jack as the samurai raced to the vault's entrance, Jack realized he was indeed tricked by Aku when he couldn't open the vault, "You, you somehow locked me out!"

"I did the easiest and the most simplest thing I could think of, which was to lock you out of Vault 101, now you'll never get that time machine you've always wanted!" laughed Aku.

Aku then blasted the samurai with his laser eyes sending the samurai flying up in the air, but as the samurai landed on the ground quite hard, he could feel there was some kind of a man hole covering.

"No, you fool, stay away from there!" cried Aku who didn't count on the samurai finding a secret tunneling system toward Vault 101.

The shape-shifting wizard then attempted to smash the samurai with his fist, but the samurai was able to get into the manhole just in the nick of time.

"Bah!" cried Aku who couldn't believe he failed to stop Jack in time, "Foolish samurai, it does not matter, my friends in the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave will make quick work of you, your sword would be no use to their hi-tech technology."

As the shape-shifting wizard leaves the scene in being semi-defeated by the samurai once more, the samurai himself felt confident he was on the right path as he was heading deeper into the tunnel system possibly even heading toward Vault 101 itself. But what the samurai wouldn't count on was an unlikely supporter from Aku within the vault itself besides the Overseer.


	3. Tunnel System to Vault 101

Chapter 3: Tunnel System to Vault 101

The samurai had indeed gotten himself into the tunnel system that he felt would lead him to Vault 101 where a time machine was thought to be located by the samurai. He could hear the footsteps of a few Enclave soldiers coming his way so the samurai hid as the patrol of Enclave soldiers passed.

"That Aku must be very paranoid about this samurai, a sword, such a weak weapon" laughed a soldier.

"Yea, I know what you mean, we could waste that samurai anyway" added the second soldier.

As the two Enclave soldiers continued their patrol, Jack dashed across the tunnels hoping to avoid anymore Enclave soldiers. The soldiers were very hi-tech and likely had powerful armor. Though the samurai was skilled himself, the Enclave soldiers might be too much for Jack to take on. But as the samurai crept up to one corner, someone pulled him in.

"Don't be afraid" said a woman's voice to Jack.

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"I'm Anita, I've been working with the resistance of Vault 101 against the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave continued Anita.

"I am Samurai Jack" replied Jack.

"I know, I've heard about you, you could help us stop the Enclave and their allies" continued Anita.

"Get me to the time machine and I can make sure none of this would ever happened" said Jack.

"I'll see what I can do, follow me" said Anita.

Jack indeed had no other choice but to follow Anita as she led him through the network of tunnels heading straight to Vault 101. There Jack was greeted by Butch who was in second command of the resistance.

"Wow, you found Samurai Jack?" asked Butch with astonishment.

"Yea, a few Enclave soldiers passed by his position before I found him" continued Anita.

"Alright, we're going to give those Enclave soldiers a taste of their own medicine" laughed Butch.

"Where's the time machine, your vault was rumored to be holding one" continued Jack.

"Oh, that thing, yea, about that, it's heavily guarded by those Enclave soldiers" continued Butch.

"Then we must come up with a plan to create some sort of a diversion" continued Jack.

Indeed, Jack and the resistance were drawing up plans on how to battle the Enclave and the Brotherhood of Steel whom were guarding the time machine. Jack had hoped he'd be able to get through them in time, Butch used some of his Sewer Snake comrades to steal some arms from Enclave soldiers whom were asleep on the job.

"What lazy bums" laughed Butch as his gang threw the weapons on the ground.

"I think we got everything we need to give the Overseer the right surprise he wants" said Anita.

Indeed the resistance along with Jack were gearing up for something big between the Overseer, the Enclave soldiers and the Brotherhood of Steel and their soldiers whom were guarding the time machine.

"Time for inspection" said the Overseer as he and a group of Enclave soldiers came with him in a Gestapo style fashion.

The Overseer felt confident he could find the missing weapons the Enclave soldiers had somehow lost, for which the Enclave soldiers in question who had lost their own weapons were reprimanded and demoted. After investigating some other tenants within Vault 101, the Overseer and the Enclave soldiers moved toward Butch's room.

"Search all you want" said Butch to the Overseer, "you're not going to find any kind of surprises here."

"I wish there were so that I can find some excuse in detaining you for good" continued the Overseer.

But the Enclave soldiers turned up empty handed.

"He's clean sir, and I do mean that in a disappointing manner" said the Enclave soldier.

"Good, I hope Anita doesn't have any kind of surprises for us" said the Overseer.

The Overseer stepped into Anita's room where Jack was hiding in a secret room that was blocked off.

"I hope there will be no surprises you have hidden away" said the Overseer to Anita.

"Look, I have nothing to hide, see for yourself" replied Anita.

"Alright, men if you wish?" asked the Overseer as he signaled the soldiers to tear up the place just in case.

Indeed the Enclave soldiers were typically tearing up Anita's room as they always did since the Overseer felt it would be a ruse to demoralize her. But suddenly an Enclave soldier pushed over some empty lockers that were in the way of something and instead the soldier found a large room where someone could hide in.

"Sir, take a look at this!" cried the Enclave soldier.

"You head on in" continued the Overseer to the Enclave soldier.

The Enclave soldier readied his weapon hoping it would be an unwelcome intruder Anita had probably brought in. The samurai who was able to climb up to the ceiling tried to keep his cool as the Enclave soldier continued to search the now-known-secret-room.

"This is very suspicious, a red flag" remarked the Enclave soldier, "someone should obviously be in this room somewhere, but where?"

"Well, if you were that intruder, why not picture how you would hide?" suggested the second Enclave soldier.

"Hmm, maybe there might be another secret passageway I might be able to escape to" said the Enclave soldier to which he pounded his fists against the walls trying to see if any of them were hallow to no luck.

"Nothing" sighed the second Enclave soldier to the Overseer.

"Hmm, sounds like you passed the inspection, clean up and carry on" said the Overseer to Anita.

As the soldiers and the Overseer left, after a few minutes Jack got out of his hidden place.

"That was a close one" said Anita to Jack.

"Listen, we must hurry if we are to get to the time machine" continued Jack.

"I can obtain the Overseer's password and also Enclave soldier armor for your disguise" continued Anita.

"Good, let's hope this plan works" continued Jack.


	4. Anita's Betrayal

Chapter 4: Anita's Betrayal

Jack was getting ready for the assault within Vault 101 to head toward the time machine that was rumored to be in the center of the vault itself. Members of the Enclave were indeed doing their typical patrols around the vault to ensure no citizens were left unchecked during the inspection.

"Come on, its clear" said Anita to Jack.

The two were later joined up by Butch and his Sewer Snakes whom were gearing up for a possible battle with the Enclave soldiers.

"How the heck are we going to get pass them?" asked Butch to Anita.

"Leave that to me" said Jack.

The Enclave soldiers whom were on patrol heard something to which the samurai was obviously at fault as he tipped over some supplies.

"Did you hear that?" asked the soldier to the second soldier.

"We better check it out, could be a pest but you never know" replied the second soldier.

As the two Enclave soldiers were coming their way, Butch and his Sewer Snake gang dropped something heavy on the two soldiers.

"Quick, take their armor" said Anita to Jack.

Jack along with Anita placed the Enclave soldier armor on them while Butch and his gang kept watch of the two soldiers they were holding hostage.

"Get going you two" said Butch, "we'll keep these two out of sight."

Jack along with Anita traveled into the vault where the other Enclave soldiers were.

"Back from patrol so soon?" asked one of the soldiers to Jack.

"Everything is cleared up, no problems" said Anita.

"Good, continue onward" continued the Enclave soldier.

The Enclave soldiers were quite unaware that it was really Jack under the armor as he and Anita headed deeper within the vault itself. Once they finally came to the center of the vault, Jack could see that it was in fact a time machine in the center of the vault.

"This project was supposed to be used to stop the nuclear war and prevent this future from happening" continued Anita.

"If I defeat Aku in my own time again, this future will cease to exist" continued Jack.

"Very well, I'll open the hatch for you" continued Anita.

Anita headed to the console and began to press the buttons opening the hatch to the time machine which looked more like a submarine. Jack sat himself in the captain's chair hoping that he could go back to his own time period. But as Anita began to press some buttons, some mechanical tentacles wrapped around Jack's wrist and his legs as well.

"What's the meaning of this, is this the way for me to go back to my own time?" cried Jack who was struggling a bit to try to escape.

"No, it isn't" laughed the Overseer, "there is no time machine, it was all just a ruse for you to fall right into my trap."

"Anita!" cried Jack who was rather upset of her betrayal.

"Sorry Jack, but if I want me and my friends to survive, we had to turn you over" continued Anita.

"I'll get the Enclave soldiers to get the samurai lifted from his position to the wasteland, Aku would be waiting there" continued the Overseer, "and don't worry, I'll make sure you'll have more freedom around here, now that the samurai is going to be gone soon."

Jack continued to struggle in trying to free himself from the mechanical tentacles that were imprisoning him on the captain's chair, the Enclave soldiers were there quite fast in trying to unhook the chair from its position so that they could carry Jack and the chair outside.

"This is madness!" cried Jack to Anita as the chair was being lifted up by the Enclave soldiers.

"Ha, he doesn't look so tough, that sword of his couldn't possible penetrate our armor" laughed one of the Enclave soldiers who was lifting Jack.

"Yea, I know" added the second soldier, "and here Aku states how bad this guy seems to be."

The Enclave soldiers continued to chuckle at Jack ever being a threat, the Overseer himself was also following the Enclave soldiers up toward the wasteland.

"You sure we're making the right choice by surrendering this guy?" asked Butch to Anita.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way that we'd survive" continued Anita.

Jack continued to try to struggle in an attempt to free himself, the other Enclave soldiers who were heavily armored were ready for anything if the samurai should escape.

"There's no way that you would ever go back to your own time" laughed the Overseer who continued to mock the samurai, "you thought you made some friends down here, in reality they were the ones who sealed your fate to our Lord Aku."

"You're making a mistake if you think Aku will be any help to you" said Jack to the Overseer.

"I'll take that sword of yours" said the Overseer who grabbed the sword that was behind Jack, "this sword seems to be rather a bothersome to Aku, strange this primitive weapon can do so much damage to someone as powerful as him."

"You have no idea on how powerful that sword really is" said Jack.

"Which is why I'll keep it until Aku himself wants it for himself" continued the Overseer.

The samurai's fate was likely not going to be good if he wasn't going to come up with a plan to rescue himself. Anita though she did what she had to do felt guilty of letting the samurai go along with Butch who was on the same boat as well. They needed to come up with a plan fast if they were going to forgive themselves for betraying the samurai.


	5. Jack Escapes

Chapter 5: Jack Escapes

It seemed certain that the samurai's time was going to sadly be up. The Overseer was quite pleased that everything went according to plan.

"You really sure this guy's trouble?" asked one of the Enclave soldiers to the Overseer who still wasn't sure.

"Look, for the last time, Aku had made things clear" continued the Overseer.

"Fine" sighed the Enclave soldier who continued to carry Jack outside Vault 101.

Indeed, the shape-shifting wizard himself once again was at the entrance of Vault 101, but this time ready to ensure the end to his arch nemesis Samurai Jack once and for all.

"Good, paying off some locals helped a lot to create that rumor of a time machine in your vault" laughed Aku.

"Worth every penny" laughed the Overseer to which he handed the shape-shifting wizard Jack's sword, "this is the samurai's sword."

"Let me inspect it" said Aku as the Overseer handed it over to the shape-shifting wizard, Aku knew he couldn't harm Jack with the sword but he could still harm him with his own powers, "the sword would be useless in my hands, however one who is pure of heart can use it against the samurai, why not bring out that Anita girl to do the job?"

Indeed, Anita had hoped the Overseer would be quite arrogant and stupid enough to have herself volunteer for the job, since she originally was willing to help capture the samurai to begin with. Anita was escorted by a few other Enclave soldiers, Butch and the others who had snuck out of the vault stayed hidden around a few boulders waiting and ready to strike.

"Young lady, I must say I am most impressed with you" laughed Aku, "it'd be an honor if you finish off the samurai for good."

"And why won't you do it, he is your most hated enemy?" asked Anita.

"True, true, but the samurai can be very pesky, always manages to slip through my fingers, why not use someone he thought he could trust to end his life?" laughed Aku.

The shape-shifting wizard handed Anita the sword, Aku amazed thought Jack's head would roll literally over instead gasped with Anita slicing the tentacles that were trapping the samurai instead, freeing him.

"Fools, we've been tricked!" cried Aku as he then tried to use his laser eyes to zap Anita which Jack pushed her out of the way where both of them dodged the blast.

"Get to your friends, I'll handle this" said Jack.

That obviously signaled Butch and his Sewer Snake gang to provide cover for Anita as they fired back at the Enclave soldiers hitting each one of them as they were trying to stop them. Jack too was using his sword to chop the weapons the Enclave soldiers were carrying in half, and even slicing open their armor as well.

"I'll make you pay samurai!" roared Aku who then shot his laser eyes at the samurai.

Jack ran for cover as the lasers came toward him, the samurai leaped over some boulders where Butch, Anita and the others were located.

"They're hiding over there!" cried the Overseer to some Enclave soldiers.

The Enclave soldiers ran toward their hiding spot, only to be ambushed by Jack who made sure their weapons were destroyed. The soldiers ran off like cowards away from the samurai.

"And now it is your turn Aku" said Jack.

Aku continued to fire his laser eyes at the samurai, but the samurai dodged them every time, he leaped over one of the beams and sliced his sword at Aku which the shape-shifting wizard screamed in pain.

"The sword!" cried Aku as he could feel the pain.

"Listen to me" said Jack to the Overseer, "not even the likes of you should obey the likes of him."

"And why, what other choice do I have, the wizard provides us safety from the outside world, you do not" continued the Overseer.

"But Aku caused the world to become like this, if you help me, and let me defeat Aku, I'll make sure this future will never be a reality" continued Jack.

The Overseer thought for a moment whether or not to listen to the samurai, but as Aku recovered from the attack, the shape-shifting wizard grabbed the samurai and pinned the samurai down to the ground.

"Foolish samurai, you should be careful what you hear" laughed Aku, "this trap worked perfectly for me to have you come to me, so that I can destroy you once and for all."

But as Aku was about to use his sharp claws on Jack, the Overseer took a grenade and threw it at the shape-shifting wizard, it didn't injure him but it annoyed him nonetheless.

"So an ally like you would betray someone as powerful as me?" roared Aku as he noticed the Overseer was being protected by the resistance members whom were once against him.

"I've made up my mind Aku, you're not needed here anymore" continued the Overseer.

But as much as Aku was enraged, the shape-shifting wizard tried to shoot out a large beam targeting specifically the Overseer who had betrayed the shape-shifting wizard, Jack however would not allow that to happen and sliced Aku once more.

"Now it is your turn!" roared Jack.

Jack screamed and roared as he came running toward the shape-shifting wizard in such a furious manner, Aku could feel the stings of the sword as the samurai kept at it against Aku. Aku was very weaken by Jack's sudden burst of energy, and was feeling the battlefield for his own safety. The shape-shifting wizard turned himself into a snake so that he could slither away.

"Till we meet again samurai" laughed Aku as he ran off in a weaken state.

Sadly once again the samurai had to go back on the road to search how he could get back to his own time. The Overseer along with Anita and Butch thanked the samurai for his efforts.

"Thank you samurai for making me realize who to side with" said the Overseer.

"So where will you be going?" asked Anita to Jack.

"I'm not sure, but I hope it'd lead back to my own home time" continued Jack.

"Well, good luck with that" said Butch.

As the trio waved goodbye to the samurai who headed off on his journey, the scene ends from there where the samurai will once again have to seek out what he was searching once more.


End file.
